


Rick and Morty Ficlet Collection

by rickandmortygetschwifty



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Grinding, Internalized Homophobia, Jealous Rick, Judge! Morty, Kalaxian Crystals, Keep in mind that these tags don't apply to every drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Murder, Prisoner! Rick, and the pairings listed do not apply to every drabble either, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickandmortygetschwifty/pseuds/rickandmortygetschwifty
Summary: A collection of Rick and Morty ficlets with various themes, both NSFW and SFW! Table of Contents and drabble descriptions listed on first chapter.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of drabbles originally from my [Tumblr blog](https://rickandmortygetschwifty.tumblr.com/tagged/700-follower-drabble-bonanza) celebrating a follower milestone! Thank you, dear followers!

_** List of Drabbles ** _

Drabbles listed are in the same order as the chapters. Check chapter titles to be guided accordingly.

 

 **The Future is Something I Don't Hold Dear:** No pairing/Implied Rickmorty. SFW.  _Morty never knows what's going on in his grandfather's head. But sometimes, very, very rarely, he gets a glimpse of Rick's true persona and motivations._

 **Erotic Asphyxiation:** Rickmorty. NSFW.  _Rick and Morty have a lot of rough sex. They don't talk about it too much. Rick goes too far one time._

 **Hold You Closer:** Rickmorty. NSFW.  _Rick takes advantage of the situation when Morty has to sit on his lap._

 **I Don't Usually Cockblock Myself, But—:** Rickmorty. NSFW.  _Rick discovers Morty fucking another Rick._

 **A Picture is Worth a Thousand Strokes:** Rickmorty. NSFW.  _Morty masturbates to an old picture of Rick he found when he stumbled across a photo album._

 **Everyone Has a Soft Side:** Rick x shy female reader. SFW. _You've had a crappy day, and all you want to do now is crawl into bed and binge-watch some TV. Guess who shows up._

 **Denial Isn't Just a River in Egypt:** Rickmorticia. SFW.  _Rick gets jealous of the boy Morticia likes. His granddaughter catches on quick._

 **Broken:**  No pairing. SFW.  _Morty's always known he was broken. There's a reason he wants to have crushes on girls like Jessica._

 **Insanity in Crystal Form:**  Implied Rickmorty. SFW-ish.  _Morty accidentally snorts Rick's stash of ground-up Kalaxian crystals. Insanity ensues._

 **These Silver Chains Won't Hold Me Back, You Know:** Rickmorty. NSFW.  _Judge Morty  pays a visit to the notorious inmate who's managed to catch his eye._

 

Happy reading!


	2. The Future is Something I Don't Hold Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty never knows what's going on in his grandfather's head. But sometimes, very, very rarely, he gets a glimpse of Rick's true persona and motivations.

It’s not every day when Morty realizes something about Rick. But then again, Rick liked to keep his secrets close to him. Rick was an enigma wrapped in a mystery locked up in one unsolvable puzzle. His grandfather had the thickest, most impenetrable emotional walls he’d ever seen. So most of the time, Morty stays away, knowing that even attempting to get close to his recluse of a grandfather was an exercise in futility.

But the boy couldn’t help himself sometimes. He was a moth drawn to Rick’s flame, and the fleeting glimpses of the man under the unflappable façade was so very tantalizing to see. When Morty catches those rare instances when his grandfather has his guard down, he sees a broken man that no amount of alcohol, partying or sex would mend. Then the moment passes, and Rick morphs back to the cunning, surefooted, and brilliant scientist that Morty was used to.

Sometimes Morty lies awake at night, wondering why Rick did the things he did. The smartest man in the universe, yet he fell back on the vices that cripple and ruin the lives of so many people. You’d think that he’d know better than them. That he’d be above drowning in pleasures that never gratify him for longer than a few fleeting moments. It was like Rick was out to ruin himself, knowing full well the consequences of his actions.

Morty gets a severe case of mood whiplash when Rick takes a break from his excessive indulging to tell him the secrets of the multiverse. In a kind, almost gentle manner, his grandfather imparts priceless knowledge accumulated over a lifetime of meeting extraterrestrial lifeforms, travelling countless dimensions and planets, and building crazy inventions that other humans would classify as science fiction in a heartbeat. Rick gives these lessons almost nonchalantly, and never hesitates to call Morty a moron if the boy managed to fuck things up.

Then Rick looks off into the distance, face etched with deep resignation, and Morty wonders why Rick even bothers to teach him if it caused him this much stress. He didn’t have to teach his idiot grandson anything; didn’t owe his grandson these lessons; and never gave any reason as to why he chose his grandson over someone more deserving. Wasn’t Morty only good as a cloaking device? Wasn’t he ‘as dumb as they come’? Then why the effort?

Only when Rick, as wasted as all hell, stumbles into his room one night mumbling, “Did I teach you well? Tell me I won’t die without leaving some sort of legacy. Tell me I won’t die without leaving the portal gun in good hands,” did Morty put two and two together. Rick wasn’t teaching him about the multiverse for no reason. His grandfather was preparing Morty for a life without him, and the day Morty finally learns everything that he could teach him is the day Rick would die happy. Morty had the answer to the question that bothered him for ages but was afraid to even ask himself:  _Did Rick ever care?_

_Yes. Yes he did._

Morty stares up at the ceiling after Rick staggers out of his room, his grandfather acting as if he hadn’t dropped a bombshell. His heart thumps loudly from the dread his grandfather had elicited in him.  _I will never be ready for that portal gun, Rick,_ he thought. _I can’t imagine ever traveling the multiverse without you._

_I can’t imagine my life without you._


	3. Erotic Asphyxiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Morty have a lot of rough sex. They don't talk about it too much. Rick goes too far one time.

 

When either Rick or Morty seethed with anger and resentment at the other, nine times out of ten it ended with them falling into bed together.

Rick didn’t know how they fell into this pattern. It always started with a small argument. Then it devolves into a screaming match that Rick swears could be heard from the other side of the galaxy. Many tears are shed, vodka emptied from flasks, and the occasional object thrown at someone’s head. Then, when they’ve both gotten their say, when they’ve both insulted each other until they were hoarse, when they’re both panting and speechless and high on adrenaline… one of them steps up to the other and gives a look that could only be described as  _lustful._ When Rick gets the go-ahead, he scoops his grandson up in his arms and shoots a portal straight into the boy’s bedroom, where he proceeds to do unspeakable things to him.

Their sexual encounters were short, brutal, and unplanned; they never had sex outside of the excuse of fucking away all their pent-up feelings. They never spoke about them to each other. They never asked for sex from each other outside of them. If Rick was braver, maybe he would have confronted Morty about their messed-up relationship a long time ago. But he was too afraid of destroying his tentative bond with his grandson. This  _thing_  was the only way he expressed the full extent of his love for Morty.

Their latest session began in the same way as all the others. They were arguing over the TV remote, of all things, when Morty mouthed off for a little too long. Rick interrupts him with a wet, filthy kiss, tilting the boy’s head up and wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Damnit Morty, do you ever shut up?” Rick said when they broke apart.

“I-I need you,” Morty rasped, tugging on his grandfather’s blue shirt. “right the fuck now, Rick. Hurry up.”

“Don’t maAUUGHke me rush, Morty, or else I— holy shit!” Rick cried as Morty jammed a hand into his pants, running a thumb over the slit of his cock. “Morty, y-y-your mom’s in the house, you idiot!”

“I-I-I don’t care, Rick. Fuck you, fuck mom, and please, fuck me.“

Rick snarls and drags his grandson into his own bedroom, not even bothering to turn on the lights. He pushes the boy onto the cot with considerable force. Rick pulls out a handkerchief from the depths of his coat pocket, grinning maliciously at his confused grandson.

“Strip,” he commands, and Morty does with little hesitation. Morty’s clothes litter the floor, its owner as naked as the day he was born.

“Alright then, Morty,“ Rick continued, undoing his pants with one hand. He kicks them off and proceeds to stroke his own cock, slathering it with lube from a bottle on his shelf. “Since you’ve managed to piss me off more times than I can count this week, and you’ve refused to wait until your goddamn mom has even left the house before you decided to jump me, I’m going to punish you with a one simple rule for today.”

Rick shoves the handkerchief into Morty’s open mouth, clapping a hand over his face when the boy tries to spit it out. Rick crawls on top of Morty and leans in to whisper in his ear.

“No fucking talking, Morty. Beth’s in the house and it’d suck balls for us if she finds out.”

He thrusts harshly into Morty, not bothering to prep his slut of a grandson. Morty cried out in pain as he was suddenly filled with Rick’s cock, the sudden invasion not completely welcome.  Morty balled his hands into fists and gave Rick a glare that could peel the paint off walls. Rick’s hand on Morty’s face tightened, muffling his noises of protest.

“No talking, Morty,” Rick taunted, slapping Morty’s ass for good measure. The boy tensed up but didn’t make a sound. Good. He was starting to learn.

Rick started off quickly, wanting to finish up before Beth had a chance to poke her nose in and fuck things up for them. His cock sank into Morty’s deliciously tight hole repeatedly, and the two shuddered in shared pleasure. Soon, Morty’s cries of pain turned into quiet groans of pleasure as Rick hit his prostate with each thrust.

 The way Morty clenched around him was heaven to his cock. Rick bites down on his grandson’s shoulder, stopping the growls of pleasure that threatened to escape his mouth. The boy jerked, obviously surprised at the audacity of Rick to mark him in such an obvious place. 

“Mmmphhhh…” Morty mumbled, gripping Rick’s hand with an unreadable expression on his face. The boy startled to spasm violently, forcing Rick to pin down the boy’s body with his free hand as he was thrusting into him.

“Goddamn it, Morty, y-y-you’re making it hard for me to fuck you!”

 His grandson flinched at his statement. Morty’s spasms weakened, and Rick continued to pound into him with reckless abandon. Rick’s heavy breathing and the slap of skin against skin were the only sounds that echoed in the room as he rapidly approached his climax.

“M-m-morty, I’m…fucking…close…” Rick pants, speeding up his thrusts. The boy made no reply, opting to instead to lie back and close his eyes. Morty was more pliant now, less noisy, and this fact shot a burst of arousal straight to Rick’s groin. In minutes, Rick empties into Morty with a cry, his orgasm rippling through him in waves.

Rick slumps against Morty, pulling out his softening member and removing the handkerchief from the boy’s mouth. He sighed in contentment, ignoring the fact that his daughter could be listening in on them at this very moment. Beth could be feet away for all he cared.

“M-m-morty, that was real nice,” Rick admitted. “Y-y-you did pretty well, for a little shit who can’t keep his mouth shut.”

No reply.

Rick frowned. No comeback from the sassiest teenager Rick’s ever met? Was Morty still blissed out from the sex? Rick lifted his head to Morty’s face, shaking the boy’s shoulders lightly.

“Morty, answer me. Morty…?” His grandson’s eyes stayed firmly shut.

Rick was starting to get pissed. “Morty, this–UURP–this isn’t funny. Knock it off.” Rick patted Morty’s cheek, and the boy’s head lolled to the side without much effort. Playing dead, huh. Rick laughed at his grandson’s childishness.

“Morty, stop fucking with me, we still have to get dressed–” He ran a thumb over Morty’s lips, his eyes squinting in the darkness to make out Morty’s face.

His grandson wasn’t breathing.

Rick’s heart stopped. He ran over to the light switch and flipped it on, bathing the room with light.

The sight that greeted him filled him with nauseating horror. Morty’s body was completely limp. His eyelids were half-open in deathly slumber. His lips were the shade of a ghastly blue. 

Morty’s mouth was open in a silent scream.

Rick made his way toward his grandson, barely managing not to topple over in shock. He checked Morty’s wrist for a pulse, ran a hand over his chest to feel a heartbeat, and tried to see if he was breathing. 

No signs of life.

Rick collapsed at the foot of his cot, head bent over his grandson’s lifeless body. His eyes filled with tears.

_I killed Morty. I fucking strangled him. He tried to tell me, but I didn’t listen._

_Why do I never listen?_


	4. Hold You Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick takes advantage of the situation when Morty has to sit on his lap.

Rick stood outside of the apartment building, ringing the doorbell incessantly. He grumbled, checking his watch once, then turned to look at Morty. The boy’s arms were crossed and his mouth was downturned in displeasure.

“I-i-it’s going to start soon, Rick,” Morty complained. “I told you w-w-we should’ve stayed at home to watch it. I mean, you still have that crystal you used to access interdimensional channels on the-the cable box, right?”

“I-I-I do, Morty, but I’ve got business with this asshole and I-I want to kill two birds with one stone. Don’t worry, weUURP aren’t going to miss it. I-i-if you think I’m going to pass up the premiere of Ball Fondlers 2 you’re fucking nuts,” he reassured Morty, finger on the doorbell as he rang it yet again.  _Fuck, what’s taking this idiot so long?_

A loud crash echoed from inside the apartment, followed by the voices of laughter and loud cursing in a foreign language. Within minutes, an extremely haggard alien opened the door, his five eyes baggy from lack of sleep and his dark grey fur matted and messy.

“Oh, hey Rick,” it said lazily. “Sorry I didn’t hear ya, I’ve got guests over. You’re here for the pluxtonium cores, aren’t you?”

Rick smirked.  “Y-y-yeah, Floorp. But can you do a favor for an old friend? Me and my grandson want to watch the Ball Fondlers movie. Is it okay if we…?”

The alien perked up, his grey fur changing to a soft pink hue of contentment. “Sure, just come on in! Glad you mentioned Ball Fondlers actually. We were just about to watch it right now!”

Floorp stepped aside to let the two enter, then led them straight into the living room before disappearing upstairs. The room was jam-packed with more than a dozen aliens, most of which were sitting in a wide semicircle around a holographic screen flipped to the Ball Fondler’s channel. The couch was taken up by six sleeping children, and the adults were sitting in chairs pulled out from the dining table. Yet more aliens sat on every available surface that was close enough to the TV.

There was nowhere for Rick and Morty to sit.

Floorp reappeared minutes later, sheepishly holding a stool. “This is the last seat I have. I’m really sorry. One of you will have to sit on the floor.”

Morty nodded in agreement, eyes already scanning for a spot on the floor. Rick rolled his eyes and took the stool, yanking Morty along with him.

“R-r-rick! What are you doing?”

Rick plopped the stool a good distance away from the TV and sat on it, eyeing Morty’s reaction. The boy stared back at him with equal parts exasperation and curiosity. With a shit-eating grin on his face, Rick pulled Morty onto the stool with an arm around the boy’s waist.

“Rick!” Morty yelped. He was now sitting on his grandfather’s lap, his back pressed tightly onto Rick’s chest. The boy shifted slightly as Rick buried his nose into his brown curls.

“I-I’m not going to let you sit on the floor, Morty,” Rick said, praying that his grandson would eat up his lame excuse, “Just look at it. One of the kids might’ve-might’ve pissed on it. A-a-and look, there’s a broken vase in the corner. W-what if you accidentally sat in it? I’m not going to—UURP— be the one take you to the hospital if your ass needs stitches.”

Morty relaxed his body in silent acquiescence. Rick smiled knowingly.

_Oh, Morty. You really are gullible._

The commercial break ended and someone shuts off the lights. Soon, the opening credits for the movie started, and the whole room filled with cheers and yells from the viewers. Morty pumped his fist as a man was gunned down on the screen. With Morty completely engrossed in the movie, Rick took his chance. He lined up his groin with Morty’s ass and discretely pushed himself against the boy.

The sudden friction that rubbed up against Rick’s cock had his mouth watering. Painfully slowly, he started to thrust against Morty’s clothed ass, taking careful notice of how much attention the boy was giving the screen. Rick bent into Morty’s exposed neck, breathing in his grandson’s wonderful scent as he worked to get himself off.

A particularly loud explosion has Morty jolting in surprise, hitting Rick’s crotch in exactly the right place.  _Oh god, yes._ Rick shivered in pleasure, wrapping his fingers around the boy’s forearm to steady himself. Morty glanced back at his grandfather.

“Y-y-you okay, Rick?”

“Y-yes Morty, I’m fine. Go back to watching the damn movie.” Rick barely stopped himself from groaning out the words as his grandson’s movements brought back the delicious friction. God, Morty is one fidgety teenager. The boy can’t seem to keep still for a second. Rick was dangerously close to cumming. There was no room for desperation or else his grandson will definitely notice. Rick tried to restrain his urge to hump Morty

Less than halfway through the movie, Rick comes with a held-back growl, his boxers staining with sticky fluid. He slapped a hand over his mouth, realizing with horror that he had just outed his actions to Morty.

Morty turned back to look at his grandfather and raised his eyebrow. “You wanted some, huh?” he asked.

“I-I-I wanted what?” Rick stammered.  _Fuck, this is it. It’s over._

Morty furrowed his brow, raising up a handful of colorful candies. “I-I-I heard your stomach growling when they were passing around the jelly beans, so I thought you might want some. Did—did I guess wrong?”

“No, no, no!” Rick said, latching onto the excuse like a lifeline. “I definitely want some jelly beans. Y-y-yep, exactly what I wanted.”

Fricking hell, that was close. Never again.

Well…maybe just one more time?


	5. I Don't Usually Cockblock Myself, But—

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick discovers Morty fucking another Rick.

Rick paced in the garage, deep in thought as he contemplated his next action.

“F-f-fucking Morty,” he muttered to himself. “Why do you always have to make things so complicated for me?”

Earlier that day they had an adventure that involved a trip to the Citadel. Rick had to complete a dangerous errand with another dimension’s Rick and Morty. He didn’t trust the motherfuckers, so he did the most rational thing to do and left Morty with a whole herd of Rickless Mortys while he was out. You’d think his idiot grandson would’ve understood the situation and would’ve been grateful that Rick had the foresight to leave him behind, but noooooooo.

Morty threw a huge tantrum when he came back to fetch him, screaming about how his grandfather always left him behind and treated him like trash. And when he tried to reason with Morty, arguing about how he’ll only slow Rick down or get himself killed, his grandson became even angrier and gave him the cold shoulder. He refused to spare Rick a glance as he stomped up the stairs and slammed the bedroom door.

Morty was going to give Rick a migraine one of these days.

Rick had no choice but to try to appease his grandson. He needed Morty for the adventure tomorrow, and fuck him if he was going on it without Morty’s brainwaves to cloak him. Sighing, he grabbed his portal gun and went upstairs to Morty’s bedroom, hoping the five hours alone Rick had given the boy was enough to slap some sense into him.

As he approached the door, the sounds of creaky bedsprings and low groans reached his ears. Rick clicked his tongue in annoyance. Typical Morty, jerking off in his bedroom all day. Rick would have to try making peace later, when the boy wasn’t high on hormones. Rick turned to leave.

“Ahhh… Rick…” an unmistakably familiar voice moaned out. Rick stopped short.

_What?_

“Feels so—so good, don’t stop!” Morty continued, gasping. “Fuck, Rick!”

_WHAT?_

Rick made an abrupt U-turn, pressing his ear to the door. More noises of pleasure floated out of the room.

“Y-y-you know I won’t, baby,” a stranger’s voice teased. “Ricks don’t stop when the fun’s just begun.”

_WHAT?!_ Rick flung open the bedroom door, unable to stand another second of the conversation.

What he saw was a scene that rendered him motionless for several seconds.

Morty’s clothes lay scattered on the floor haphazardly, together with the intruder’s lab coat and pants. A bottle of lube, which looked to have been swiped from his own bedroom, lay open at Morty’s bedside table.  Rick’s eyes travelled unwillingly to the two bodies on the bed. His grandson was lying face-first with his ass in the air, his face twisted in pure ecstasy. And the intruder… was none other than a Rick, leering over at Morty with his cock half-buried in his hole. He spotted Rick standing at the doorway and fucking  _smirked,_ not even bothering to stop thrusting into Morty.

“Do you mind?” he said patronizingly. “We’re kind of in the middle of something here.”

Rick’s blood boiled, his vision swarming with red as the overwhelming fury hit him with the force of a thousand tons of concrete. The anger was so blinding, so complete, that Rick felt that he lost his mind for a few moments. Never in his entire life had he wanted to hurt someone so badly. Never in his entire life did he want to rip someone apart with only his bare hands. Never in his entire life was he so giddy at the prospect of murdering someone and dumping their body into a black hole.

This Rick just climbed to the top of his kill list.

_“I’m going to fucking murder you, asshole!”_ Rick snarled, pulling the other Rick off Morty with all of his strength. Morty jolted in surprise, his blissed-out face morphing into horror as he realized who exactly had intruded.

The other Rick slammed into the wall painfully. Other-Rick winced, glaring at his attacker but standing up unharmed. “Is that all you’ve got, C-137? Y-y-you’re pathetic. No wonder your Morty had to looUUUGHk elsewhere to find someone to satisfy him. Y-y-you can’t get it to stand up, can you?”

Other-Rick threw a punch at Rick, which he dodged with relative ease. Rick roared, throwing an arm over his alternate-dimension counterpart and trapped him in a headlock. Other-Rick struggled, kicking uselessly at the air, but Rick held on in a death grip.

“Let me go, y-y-you ass! I’m—I’m a high-ranking member of the Citadel, you’ll be paying for it if you kill me!”

“You fucker. I don’t care what dimension you come from,” Rick growled, pulling out his laser gun with his free hand and pressing the barrel against the other’s temple. “Or what rank you hold.  _No one. Touches. My. Grandson._ ” Rick’s fingers twitched toward the trigger.

“Rick.” One simple word from Morty was enough to quell Rick’s murderous thoughts. He looked back at his grandson.

 Morty wore a downtrodden look on his face, his eyes wet with unshed tears. D-d-don’t kill him, Rick. I-I don’t want to see anyone die here. I-it was my fault, okay? I-I’m going to admit it. I was jealous that y-you were gonna spend some time with another Morty, a-a-and when I heard that this Rick was offering… well… I couldn’t help myself, okay?”

Morty continued to give him the puppy dog eyes. Fuck. Rick was defenseless against it. Rick pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Go,” Rick said, releasing his hold on the other Rick. “Get out of here before I change my mind and decide to blow your brains out.“

“Really?” Other-Rick said, amused. He picked up his clothes quickly, not bothering to dress up as he shot a portal with his portal gun. “Wow, this Morty really has you wrapped around his little finger, huh?”

Other-Rick left as quickly as he came, entering the portal as naked as the day he was born. Rick breathed a sigh of relief, then whirled around to face Morty, who was in the process of putting his shirt back on.

“Take off your shirt again,” he told Morty. His grandson looked back at him in confusion.

“Why…?”

“Because. Tell me one thing, Morty. Is he right? Am I not fucking good enough for you? You had toUUURP go and whore yourself out to another Rick, Morty?” he demanded, shoving Morty back onto the bed. He placed his knee in between Morty’s thighs, grinning in mock sweetness.

“I—Rick, I’m sorry—” the boy said, panicked but aroused.

“Hush, Morty,” he whispered, placing a finger over his grandson’s lips. “We’re just going to have some fun. And you know Ricks don’t stop when the fun’s just begun.”


	6. A Picture is Worth a Thousand Strokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty masturbates to an old picture of Rick he found when he stumbled across a photo album.

Morty had a little secret.

He went through Rick’s belongings one time when his grandfather was away. Yeah, he knows he’s not supposed to go through Rick’s shit—but he can’t help himself. He was just too curious and besides, if Rick  _really_ didn’t want Morty finding anything, wouldn’t he have stored his stuff in a better hiding place?

It would have been completely innocent, had it not been for the discovery Morty had made when he reached the bottommost shelf in one of Rick’s cabinets.

Morty pulled out a dusty photo album, blackened with soot and the passage of time. It had a worn yellow sticker labelled ‘Flesh Curtains Intergalactic Tour of 19XX’ stuck to the front cover. His interest piqued, the boy opened the cover.

It was filled with photos of a young Rick, a young Birdperson, and a young Squanchy. The photos seemed to be in sequential order, telling a story about Rick and his friends as they travelled through the universe delivering their music to millions of awestruck fans from distant planets.

One picture depicted a Birdperson on a stage, his head thrown back and wings spread wide as if the song had carried his soul with it. Another was of Squanchy, his figure almost a blur while he was in the middle of drumming out his beats. And yet another was of the three standing in front of an alien monument, with Rick standing in the middle and his arms around his two best friends. He was beaming, his smile as infectious as the music that their adoring fans seemed to like so much.

Morty flipped through several pages, devouring photo after photo of his grandfather’s younger self. Rick seemed so much happier, so much more fun, so much more  _alive._

The boy’s eyes rested on a photo of a lone Rick. His grandfather’s mouth was turned upward in a soft smile, his happiness captured in one perfectly timed moment. Flesh Curtains Rick’s eyes twinkled up at Morty with knowing mirth, as if he was in the middle of pulling off a prank. One of Rick’s hands were raised toward the camera in a silent hello to whoever had snapped the photo.

In an instant, the boy was enraptured. Young Rick’s handsome face tugged at his heartstrings and stirred a desperate longing to see this side of his grandfather. He ran his thumb over the picture of Rick, trying to imagine what his grandfather’s younger self might have thought of him. Morty sat there for several moments, unwilling to let go of the photo. The thought of it sitting abandoned in his grandfather’s cabinet saddened him.

_Would Rick even notice if it’s gone?_

After sneaking a second look around the empty garage, Morty quickly swiped Rick’s picture, returning the album to its proper place in the cabinet. Morty dashed upstairs, heart racing as he quickly locked his bedroom door. The boy pulled out the picture of Rick, memorized the sharp angles of his face.  _Fuck, it’s so unfair. Rick was so handsome back then, and he’s still so handsome now. Just looking at this photo makes me want to hump something._

Morty’s cock twitched from his sudden arousal. He stopped for a moment, contemplating if it was worth it, before dropping a cautious hand down into his pants. God, if he was going to hell for wanting to bone his grandfather, might as well do something to satisfy the urge. He stroked his hardening dick, undoing his pants and letting it slip down to his ankles. He climbed up on his bed, picture still held tightly in one hand and his leaking cock in the other. He rubbed the tip of his cock, wiping away the precum and shuddering.

_This is so messed up. But I’m too goddamn horny to even care._

Morty stared at young Rick’s face as he thrust into his hand in short bursts, gritting his teeth as he tried to find relief. He pictured the smiling face of a happy Rick, a face that he never saw on his own grandfather. Morty grit his teeth as his cock went through the ring of his hand repeatedly, needing no lube for him to feel the immense pleasure that rolled through his body. The friction felt too good, and he had no desire to stop just to fetch some lubricant.

“Fuck—fuck me, Rick,” he panted. Morty imagined his grandfather pulling him into his arms, letting the boy thrust into him while he whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

Morty was unbearably close to his climax, but it still wasn’t enough. He flopped over on his back, dropping the slightly rumpled picture to thrust two fingers into his ass, scissoring himself dry while jerking himself off. He found his prostate with relative ease, curling his fingers in the walls of his hole expertly to reach the sweet spot. Morty imagined Rick splitting him apart with his huge cock, and the mental image was enough to drive the boy to the brink.

“Ugh—Rick!”

He was too overstimulated to last very long. Morty came with a cry, spurting thick strings of milky come all over himself. He collapsed bonelessly onto the bed, utterly satiated but feeling a little disgusted with himself.

_Jesus fuck. I just got off to a picture of Rick. I’m going to need more than a quick shower._

“Nice show,” someone commented, “but I think you need some pointers.”

Morty jolted upright, the sound of Rick’s voice an unwelcome presence. His grandfather was leaning against his bedroom door, an amused expression painting his features. Rick straightened up, making his way toward Morty.

“R-r-rick?” Morty stuttered, backing away from the other man. He eyed Rick nervously. “When did you get back? How long have you been here? How did you even get in my room?!”

Rick snickered. “Morty, I-I-I told you I’d only be gone for a few hours. A-a-and you think I’d care if you locked your door? I just poOOUGHrtaled my way in. Imagine my surprise when I saw my grandson in the middle of jerking off to this.” He held up the crumpled picture of himself, raising his brow. “Y-y-you weren’t exactly subtle either, what with you screaming out my name.”

Morty buried his face into his hands. Rick laughed, sitting by the foot of the bed.

“I-I-If I’d known you liked my Flesh Curtains look so much, Morty, I would’ve started wearing my old clothes.”

Morty groaned, mortified. His grandfather was taking this too calmly. “Rick, this is so fucked up. Why aren’t you mad? How much did you see…?”

“Enough,” Rick replied smoothly. “And I-I’m not mad, because honestly, Morty, you’ve opened up so many possibilities for me.”

“…Possibilities?”

Rick hovered over his grandson like a hawk targeting its prey. He grinned devilishly. “You wanna have a go with the real thing, o-o-or are you just going to sit there and fap to my old photo album?”


	7. Everyone Has a Soft Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've had a crappy day, and all you want to do now is crawl into bed and binge-watch some TV. Guess who shows up.

_God. This day sucked balls. I want to pass out._

Ugh. Why did you even bother waking up today? Oh, that’s right. You had tons and tons of work this week that you just allowed to pile up.  _Of course_ it was going to bite you in the ass sooner or later. Your procrastination forced you to complete all your work in a single hectic day.  And goddamn if it didn’t kill you; you had to talk to so many strangers in the span of a few hours that you could actually feel your introvert batteries deplete. One of them even made you cry.

You crawled home exhausted and miserable, just wanting to spend some time alone. An evening of curling up in a dozen blankets and marathoning TV shows on Netflix was really appealing to you now. You flopped onto your bed, sighing and taking out your laptop.  _Finally. Some peace and quiet._  You scrolled through the options on the website while wondering what you should have for dinner. Perhaps you’ll eat the leftovers you still have stocked in your fridge? You got up and stretched, then made your way down to the kitchen.

Just then, the telltale green glow of a portal bathed your hallway in light. You stepped back in shock. There was only one person who traveled by way of portal. Only one person who with the audacity of entering your house without even asking for permission. He was the person who you’ve known for quite a while now, and was probably the last person you wanted to see today.

The man in question straightened up, brushing off the dust from his lab coat. He grinned cheekily at you.

“Rick Sanchez,” you said exasperatingly. “You don’t know how to knock, don’t you?”

He waves the portal gun in his hands. “Why would I do that wheUUGHn I have this? A-a-and you did say I could drop by anytime.”

You threw up your hands. “Fine then. Did you want something?”

Rick frowned at your tone of voice.  _Shit, can he tell I’ve had a shit day?_ “I-I wanted to take you out on an adventure with me? Alone?”

Your eyes narrowed. As much as you liked Rick, the man never sweet-talked anyone without an agenda in mind. “What about Morty?”

“I-I-I just went on one with him,” Rick said. “The-the kid is going to kill me if I take him out on another one. And besides,” he said, looking over at you appreciatively, “I-I just wanted to get to knoOOUGHw the girl who likes me better.”

God. You should have known. Rick really was an asshole. All he wanted was to get in your pants. That’s all he ever wanted from you.  _Stupid, so stupid,_ you told yourself.  _Why was I stupid enough to tell how how I feel? Why did I tell him I had a crush on him? This is what happens when I get brave. You’re a moron._

Combined with your shit day, and Rick’s apparently shitty attitude, the dam holding back the flood of emotions just broke. Your eyes welled up with tears, and it was too late for you to hide them from Rick. You covered your face with your hand but you knew full well that you had the man’s attention now. Rick finally had you at your weakest moment, and there was no doubt that the opportunistic scientist would take advantage of it.

But instead, Rick surprised you by wrapping his strong arms around your frame and hugging you tightly. For a long moment, you and Rick breathed each other’s calming scents. You realized that no, Rick wasn’t going to take advantage of you; instead he was trying to comfort you with what little experience he had in dealing with emotional people.

“God, I’m pathetic,” you manage to spit out between sobs. “I’m sorry, Rick. I can’t go out today. I’m just not in the mood.”

“I-I-I’m sorry, I’m actually shit at cheering people up,” Rick said, embarrassed. “When I said—When I told you that I’d like to get to know you better, I didn’t mean—look, I like you a lot too, alright? I wanted to ask you out on a date. Fuck, do I haUURPve crap timing. If I’d known that y-y-you were feeling like this I would never have come here. Look, I-I’ll just leave.”

Rick pulled away from you, his soothing warmth replaced by a cold emptiness.

“No!” you said almost desperately, yanking Rick by the sleeve. He stared back at you with confusion. “I mean… I might not want to go out, but some company right now would be really nice. Would you stay? For me, please?”

Rick smiled. “For you, babe, anything.”


	8. Denial Isn't Just a River In Egypt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick gets jealous of the boy Morticia likes. His granddaughter catches on quick.

Rick tapped his foot impatiently, taking yet another glance at his watch. He grumbled in annoyance as he read the green digits displayed on its screen. He’s been standing there for far too long.

_When the hell is Morticia going to finish talking to that asshole…?_

A school bell rang, calling the students chatting in the hallways back to their classrooms. Rick turned back to the laughing pair of teenagers. They showed no signs of ending their conversation. Morticia was leaning shyly against her locker, twirling a loose strand of her curly hair as she talked to this guy—who was he again? Jake?— and made a sad attempt to flirt with him. She was too obviously nervous, and her stutter made her words practically incomprehensible to the befuddled boy. The two shared many awkward pauses as Morticia tried to collect herself and enunciate her words more carefully.

Rick rolled his eyes when his granddaughter stumbled over empty air, her shaking legs betraying her.  Now was a good time as any to interrupt their pointless conversation, he guessed. He rushed forward to catch her before she made an impact with the ground, arms already outstretched to break her fall.

Rick was beaten to the punch by Jake’s quick reflexes and close proximity to her. The boy stopped Morticia’s fall with an arm around her waist, preventing her from hitting her head on the hard tiles of the floor. They both froze for a second, staring at each other’s eyes.

“Y-y-you saved me,” Morticia breathed. “Thank you.”

Jake rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “It was no biggie. You’re welcome.”

_I’m going to vomit._ Rick coughed loudly, glaring at Morticia. “C’mon, w-w-we have somewhere to go, and I—UUURP—am not going to stick around and wait for your teacher to find out. I don’t have time for bailing your ass out of detention.”

His granddaughter let go of the boy, looking guilty as she walked toward Rick. “O-o-okay, Rick. Let’s go,” she said, casting a look back at Jake. The boy’s face twisted into a grimace, possibly displeased at having their conversation cut short.

“Wait,” Jake interrupted, following Moticia and grabbing her wrist. “Do you really have to leave?” he asked, giving Rick a pointed look. “I noticed you get dragged around a lot by your grandfather. You’re missing a lot of classes, you know.”

“W-w-well, I—”

Rick placed a protective hand on his granddaughter and sneered at him. “M-m-my granddaughter much more important things to do than leaUURPrn the inane drivel that your teachers spew out on a regular school day. Piss off back to class, punk.”

Jake’s brow furrowed. Shaking his head, he turned to Morticia. “Your grandpa’s really rude, ‘ticia. I guess I’ll see you later. Maybe we could hang out—”

“There will be no ‘hanging out’,” Rick interrupted angrily, grip tightening around his granddaughter.  _Who does this idiot think he is?_ “I said. Piss. The fuck. Off. W-w-we’re going to be out all day, a-a-and I don’t want you bothering Morticia when we get back. And besides, you aren’t gooOOUGHd enough for my granddaughter. Go hit on someone in your own league.” Without waiting for a reply from Jake, he steered Morticia into a portal, appearing in their empty garage.

As soon as they went through the portal, Morticia hissed in anger, ripping away Rick’s hand from her shoulder and stomping into the passenger’s side of the spaceship. She slammed the door and crossed her arms, a look of complete frustration directed at Rick.

Oh boy, here it goes. Rick pinched the bridge of his nose, sliding into the driver’s seat and fully expecting the sermon his granddaughter was about to give him.

“W-w-what was that, Rick?” she yelled as soon as Rick put the key into the ignition. “Y-y-you saw us, I could’ve had a shot with Jake! Why—why’d you have to go and blow it for me?”

“Because,” Rick replied, backing the spaceship out of the garage, “that little shit’s no good for you, Morticia, a-a-and you know it. Why go for Jake when you have literally  _anyone_ in the multiverse at your disposal? Y-y-you’re wasting your opportunities. Y-y-you’re settling for fast food i-i-in a multiversal buffet of possibilities. Have—have you seen a Globorxian, Morticia? Your sex life isn’t complete if you haven’t been with one. They literally have seven—”

“Not the point, Rick!” Morticia argued. “I-I don’t want any Globorxians or whatever weird aliens you’ve been with. I wanted Jake, and you just had to go and fuck up the best chance I’ve had in snagging him! He was the boy of my dreams, a-a-and now I’m never going to have another moment like that with him!”

“Will you stop being so fucking dramatic? I-I-I’m doing you a favor, you ingrate of a granddaughter. I know people like Jake. Y-y-you think he’ll even bother with you i-i-if he didn’t want to get in your pants? A-a-and don’t you even think about it, Morticia, I’m willing to bet my shriveled-up liver that that boy has a small cock.”

“Are you kidding me? I  _know_ Jake i-i-isn’t like that, and you know jack shit about Jake. Would you grow some balls already a-a-and tell me what your real problem with Jake is? Because frankly, Rick, I can smell your bullshit from a dozen miles away!”

“My problem,” Rick said, raising his voice to a shout, “is that Jake pisses me off! He’s so moronic and uninteresting but-but you still have a goddamn crush on him! Why the  _hell_ are you so interested? What does he haUUURPve that’s so fucking special that you talk about him 24/7!? It’s always Jake this, Jake that. I-I-I can’t even hold a conversation with you for longer than five seconds without you even mentioning him!”

His granddaughter was struck dumb by Rick’s outburst, her mouth in an open O of surprise. They drifted through space in an agonizing minute-long silence as Morticia processed Rick’s words. Rick steeled himself for the inevitable angry comeback.

Instead, she started to laugh.

“What? What’s so funny?” Rick snapped, confused by Morticia’s reaction.

“Oh my god. Oh. My. God,” she said in between chuckles, “I-I-I’d never thought I’d see the day. Rick Sanchez,  _The_ Rick Sanchez, is jealous! Holy—y-y-you’re actually jealous of me talking to Jake!”

Rick’s eyes widened.  “What the—what are you— That-that’s the most idiotic—I’m not jealous!”

“Oh, Mr. Aloof. Mr. I Don’t Care About My GrandKids. I-I-I’m so uncaring, I cockblocked my granddaughter because I didn’t like her talking to her crush,” she taunted. “A-a-and then I gave her a bullshit excuse about Jake being a complete asshole, even though I’d met him less than five minutes ago—”

“Oh, fuck off, Morticia—”

Morticia wiped the tears of mirth from her eyes, then smiled at Rick. “You don’t have to be jealous, Rick. You’ll always be number one to me.”

“I-I-I don’t care whether you think I’m number—” Rick stopped short as his granddaughter scooted closer to him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. In his surprise, his hands slipped slightly from its grip on the steering wheel, the ship careening slightly to the left. Rick felt the beginnings of a blush taint his cheeks, betraying his true feelings.

His granddaughter laughed. “Don’t worry, Rick. I love you too.”


	9. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty's always known he was broken. There's a reason he wants to have crushes on girls like Jessica.

Morty felt broken.

There were times in his childhood that really stuck out to him. Like that time he asked his kindergarten teacher if he could marry his cute neighbor from down the street, only to be laughed at patronizingly when he told the teacher that his neighbor was male. Or that time in second grade when he befriended a kind boy in class, only to cry when they went around holding hands. Or maybe that time while he was out trick-or-treating and knocked on a stranger’s door, heart stopping for a second when a boy his age opened it and gave him a piece of candy.

_Broken,_ his mind whispered.

The older he got, the more disillusioned he was with his unwelcome feelings. He saw how society had treated those who developed not-so-platonic feelings for someone of the same gender. Most people weren’t accepting, and if they were, they did it with an air of apathy and the barest hint of tolerance. There were many who shuddered in disgust when they learned of these people’s feelings, evading them as if they had caught the plague. They shunned them, forcing them into tiny communities and telling them they had to stay invisible. That their love was an unnatural abomination.

_Broken,_ society said.

Morty wasn’t an idiot, of course. He knew what being gay meant. He knew what people thought of them. Knew that there were people who were accepting. But how many would be happy to see him die? He saw firsthand how his peers had bullied a young boy into tears when they figured out he liked the football team’s captain. He saw how they sneered at him; saw how the boy’s crush even stalked up to him and spat in his face.

_Broken,_ they called the boy.

No, Morty decided. He will not be a victim. He will not paint a bulls-eye on his back and let people walk all over him just because he couldn’t stop himself from feeling these… feelings. So Morty locked away his heart, convincing himself that he was a late bloomer. Somewhere out there was the perfect girl for him. Somewhere out there was a pretty woman who would stop his treacherous mind from drifting to the men who caught his eye.

_Broken,_ his heart whimpered.

Then he entered high school, and met Summer’s boyfriend, Brad. He was everything that Morty wanted to be: athletic, no-nonsense, vulgar, and bold. It was a far cry from Morty’s crippling shyness, and Brad’s traits made him feel a stirring in his stomach. He would get butterflies speaking to the teenager, and even a silent nod of assent from Brad was enough to make his heart beat faster. Then he realized that other people are watching, so he quickly cleared his head and thought of a girl from his school he could develop a crush for. Anna, maybe. Or Mary. Maybe Jessica. He told his family about his “crush” on Jessica, and no one was the wiser to the war going on in his heart.

_Broken,_ he shouted at himself.

Sometimes he turned to Rick. Morty was awestruck at his grandfather’s unabashed promiscuity, sleeping with whomever he liked, regardless of gender, gender identity, or even if the being in question identified with a gender at all. Rick was as accepting as they came, yet Morty was still filled with fear at the thought of his grandfather finding out. But he couldn’t resist asking him for advice, cloaking it in the guise of an innocent offhand question. Morty asked him what he thought of the people who were disgusted by gay people.

“I-I couldn’t give less shits about what they think of me, Morty,” Rick laughed. “Nothing in this world is going to-to change the fact that I’m pansexual.  They can deny it all they want, but a shitton of people on this planet alone don’t fit their narrow definition of ‘straight.’ Imagine them when humanity finally discovers interstellar travel. They’ll lose their heads! Let them think I’m broken. The rest of the multiverse is better off withouOOUUGHt their uptight asses ruining the fun for everyone.”

Morty smiled at his grandfather’s statement, feeling less miserable. But still, the boy couldn’t muster up the courage to tell him the truth. The years and years of conditioning himself must have taken a toll on him, because his mind refused to acknowledge Rick’s words. Maybe he didn’t like Brad after all. Maybe there’s still hope for him, and he wouldn’t ever have to see the day when he had to tell anyone.

He still felt broken.


	10. Insanity in Crystal Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty accidentally snorts Rick's stash of ground-up Kalaxian crystals. Insanity ensues.

The parties on Proxinius-A were legendary.

They were known throughout the whole galaxy as celebrations that invited catastrophes of epic proportions. Many of them ended in numerous aliens dying from overexhaustion, buildings being destroyed, and property stolen from under their owners’ noses. Yet people still visited the planet, still drawn to it by the wild tales and rumors spun by those (un)lucky enough to have been witness to one of the parties. History had been made on Proxinius-A. The greatest musicians have written their number one hits here. Scientists have made breakthroughs on this planet. Even politicians have signed treaties ending world wars during one of the countless parties being held.

Many of the planet’s locals have fled the planet as tourists slowly turned it into a haven of eternal raves. It truly was one of the craziest, most dangerous hangouts in all of the galaxy. Most everyone with two brain cells to rub together would steer clear of this place.

Everyone except Rick, that is. And he just dragged his grandson into the center of one of the wildest parties the planet had held in years. The stadium holding the party was filled with thousands of aliens from different star systems, and there were scenes of mass chaos wherever Morty turned. The sweaty crowd of aliens on the dance floor looked more like an angry mob that was ready to tear something limb from limb at the slightest provocation.

Morty was not amused.

“C’mon, Morty! D-d-don’t be such a fucking wet blanket,” Rick complained, tugging Morty’s sleeve. “Stop standing in the corner a-a-and join the party.”

“I-I-I never wanted this in the first place, Rick! This whole place smells like piss, a-a-and I think one of the aliens just felt me up—I-I’m just not feeling it, okay? Why didn’t you tell me w-we were going to a planet like this? I-I don’t feel safe!” Morty retorted. “I just want to go home!”

“Fuck, all you do is complain! W-w-why do I even bother with you? Fine.” Rick let go of his grandson’s arm, plunging a hand down his inside coat pocket. He pulled out a large vial filled with pink powder and spread its contents into his palm. “Maybe some ground-up Kalaxian Crystals w-w-will make this more bearable for you. Now w-w-will you stop yapping about going home?”

“Are you kidding me, Rick?” Morty said, eyeing the powder in Rick’s palm. No way, no fucking way is he taking that alien drug. Who knows what the hell it’d do to him? “That-that stuff made you go nuts. Don’t y-y-you think I don’t remember what happened at the party back in our house. Y-y-you completely trashed the house! I’m not going to—” Morty was interrupted by Rick’s hand shoving the powder directly under his nose.  The boy coughed hard as he inhaled the particles of the highly effective drug accidentally, the ground K-Lax crystals coating his nose with dust. He stumbled away from Rick as bright pink clouds of dust erupted from his mouth with every hacking cough he made. His lungs felt like they were on fire and his entire body trembled.

Rick slapped his forehead. “D-d-damn it, Morty! Y-you weren’t supposed to take all of it! Now there isn’t enough for me! Do yoUUGH know how expensive these crystals are a-a-at these parties? Now I have to get them a-a-at three times the going rate from my dealer!”

Morty didn’t hear him. The sclera of his eyes turned blue, the K-Lax hitting him like a hammer to the head. The eye-searing strobe lights that swept over the stadium seemed as beautiful to him as the aurora borealis. The music, instead of thumping loudly in his skull and giving him a migraine, cradled his ears like a soothing melody. The hellish party transformed into a beautiful landscape before Morty’s eyes.

The mass of living bodies that gyrated on the dance floor was all too appealing to Morty.  His entire being was tingling with the urge to melt into the mass. He could fucking destroy that crowd. He could make them grovel at his feet. Those pussies. They haven’t seen what real dancing is. He was going to part this mob like fucking Moses and the red sea.

Morty’s mind raced with the delusions of a thousand scenarios. He could just imagine what he was going to do tonight. He felt so  _powerful._ Like he was untouchable. Like he could do anything. Proxinius-A was going to eat from the palm of his hand. He was going to make all the aliens here love him. And by God, they were going to scream out his name.

“W-w-wait, Morty, are you even listening to me?” Rick said, snapping two fingers in front of his face impatiently. “I-I said let’s go and get some more crystals. I-I don’t want you being the only one who’s having some fun around here.”

_Who’s this boring old man talking to me? Fucking loser._ Morty’s answer was immediate.

“FUCK YOU, YOU OLD MAN. I WANT TO PARTY. GET YOUR FUCKING CRYSTALS YOURSELF. MORTY’S IN THE HOUUUUUUUUSE!” the boy screamed. He disappeared into a nearby herd of Norsodonts, pushing aside the surprised aliens uncaringly.

“Oh  _shit._  Morty’s overdosed on—UURP—Kalaxian crystals!”

* * *

Morty awoke with a pounding headache and a dry taste in his mouth.

He felt like a corpse and his limbs were aching from overuse. Blinking away the sleep from his eyes, he slowly got up, fighting the pain that crawled up his legs. Once his vision cleared, no longer hazy and swarming with dots, he gaped at the sight that graced his eyes.

He had ended up passing out in a dingy two-bed motel room with six different aliens. There was one with six facial tentacles sleeping at the foot of one bed, another one with ram horns curled up on the rubber mat outside of the bathroom door, two with three arms and grey skin snoozing away in the closet of all places, one that he recognized as a Glooptopian in same bed as the tentacled one, and one with the thickest fur he’d seen on the floor. To his horror, a lump under a blanket lay snoring away in the same bed he was sleeping in.

_What the fuck happened? I was at that party, and… oh no._

“Oh geez. Fuck. Fuck.” Morty clutched his hair. “I’m a moron.”

The lone occupant on the bed stirred, the lump turning into the familiar shape of gangly limbs. The blanket was thrown off casually as the person yawned.

“Morty, i-i-it’s too early to get up. Get back in here.” Rick mumbled, patting the pillow beside him.

“That-that’s all you’re going to say, Rick?” Morty said in horror. “A-a-after everything that’s just happened last night? Do-do you even realize what happened between us? I won’t—I shouldn’t—I-I-I can’t even look at you straight anymore!”

“Well, those are the side effects of overdosing on those Kalaxian crystals, Morty, w-w-what do you expeUUGHt?” Rick sighed. “I don’t think y-y-you should be worrying about that. I think you should be worried about the fact that someone uploaded a-a-a video of you dancing the funky chicken to the galactic Interweb. Y-y-you’re an interplanetary laughingstock, Morty.”

“That’s not worse than  _having an orgy with—”_

“Ugh God, again with the yapping. No one’s going to remember, Morty. No one’s going to care about this. This is literally business as usual on Proxinius-A.” Rick shuffled in his seat, giving an expectant look to his grandson. “Now stop fucking woOOUGHrrying about it. Y-y-you even did great yesterday. Blew my mind. Now will y-y-you just get back in here?”


	11. These Silver Chains Won't Hold Me Back, You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> udge Morty pays a visit to the notorious inmate who's managed to catch his eye.

Morty passed the drab and dimly lit hallways, navigating expertly through the mazelike chambers of the prison. He’s been here before. He knows what he came here to see. But today, it was different.

He’s seen the object of his interest through the blurry videos taken from security cams. He’s seen glimpses of him through tinted one-way mirrors. He’s seen mugshots of him in thick dossiers; the black and white photos doing the handsomeness of the man’s features no justice. It wasn’t enough. Morty’s only seen him once in the flesh, and the sudden attraction he had to the man was unprecedented. The courtroom had sizzled with energy, the clash of their minds intense and electric. Even though the man was rude and violent, even though the man had threatened to end his life, Morty couldn’t help but be drawn to him and his words.

It’s Morty’s first time meeting him face-to-face since that day in the courtroom.

Morty ignores the jeers of the other inmates as he passes their cells, his black robes flowing as he walked towards his destination. He stops outside the interrogation room, heart pounding as he recalled who was at the other side of the door. The prison guard stationed outside the room snaps to attention as he catches sight of Morty.

“Your Honor, you’re here,” he says respectfully, though not without surprise. “I did not expect you to want to see him, after he had disrespected you.”

“Does inmate 18421717 know I want to meet him?” Morty demands.

The prison guard shakes his head, stepping aside to let him through. “Mr. Allen does not know. He has already been interrogated by the police chief. He is probably wondering why he is still in there.” The prison guard hesitates. “We have no security cameras in this room. Rick Allen may be handcuffed, but he is still a dangerous man. It might not be a good idea to visit him without company. Should I accompany you?”

“No need. I’ll take my chances,” Morty replies, his hand on the door. “What’s the worst he can do?”

Morty enters a tiny room with a single flickering fluorescent lightbulb hanging by a frayed wire. The lone occupant of the room was sitting in a metal chair, his fingers drumming impatiently on the matching metal table that sat in the middle of the room. His eyes strays to Morty as the judge clicks the door shut, his mouth upturning into a leer.

“Couldn’t stay away, can you?” Rick mocks as soon as Morty takes a seat on the only other chair in the room. “Y-y-you wanted to start another fight with me? I-I-Is that what you’re here for? Tough luck. I’ll kick your ass to next Wednesday.”

“Shut up, Allen,” Morty snaps. “I’m not here for that.”

“Then w-w-what are you here for, then?” Rick asks with a tilt of his head, grinning predatorily. Morty flinches away from the knowing look on the man’s face.   _Damn him and his perceptiveness,_ Morty thinks.  _This man is going to be the death of me._   

“Wipe that smile off your face, Allen,” Morty says. “I know exactly what you’re thinking. I-I’m only here to see what the idiot who lost his fucking mind in the damn court room is up to.”

“A-a-are you sure that’s all you’re here for?” Rick questions. He rubbed his chin as if he was in deep thought. “Or… a-a-re you possibly here to find out if I really do have a dick the size of a donkey’s?”

Morty’s eye twitches. “I-I should add twenty years to your sentence for impertinence!” he spits, pointing a finger at Rick’s face.

“Add all the years you want,” Rick replies, standing up and jangling his handcuffs. “I-I-I’ve already got two life sentences, thanks to you.” His eyes glint dangerously. “Y-y-you know what that means, right? No incentive to-to hold myself back from doing stupid shit.”

Morty gets up from his chair, unwilling to let Rick exert dominance over him. He wasn’t quite Rick’s height, but damn it if Morty had to tilt his head back 40 degrees just to talk to the other man. Morty stalks over to Rick, looking at him straight in the eye crossing his arms. “There’s a lot of incentive, dumbass,” Morty retorts, unable to stop the swear word from escaping his lips. So much for professionalism. “Like—like y-y-you could be placed in solitary confinement if you do something utterly moronic. Which y-y-you’d definitely be caught in the middle of doing on account of your tiny intellect!”

Rick winks. “Why, your honor, the only thing I might be caught doing is you.”

Morty had enough of this horseshit. “That’s it, this conversation is over. Goodbye, Mr. Allen, and have fun rotting in—mmphhhh!” Morty yelped as a pair of warm lips descended over his. Rick dove his tongue into Morty’s mouth, licking into it as he kissed the judge with wild abandon. Rick gripped the front of the judge’s robes and yanked him closer, not allowing the other man a chance to escape his bruising, wet, and invasive kiss. Morty shivers as he tastes Rick; the man’s mouth had the flavor of the ashen remains of a cigarette and the cheap tang of powdered juice. It was so wrong, yet so very, very  _right._

Morty’s body slackens in shock as the inmate’s grip tightened, their bodies pressed flush against each other. His thigh brushes against Rick, and he realizes that the man was already hiding a boner. Rick groans from the slight touch, his breath hitching slightly. The sound of Rick’s groan was enough to arouse Morty.

Rick breaks their kiss to whisper in Morty’s ear. “I wasn’t joking back then, your Honor. W-w-when I said I was going to fuck you, I meant it. I’m going to fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to walk for weeks. I-I-I’m going to split you apart on my donkey dick, a-a-and you’re going to take it up the ass like a good white butt boy. Because y-y-you know why?  _You wanted this. This is why you came here._ ”

Morty whimpered. 

“D-d-don’t you even fucking deny it, because there’s absolutely no fucking reason why you’re supposed to be here,” Rick continues, raising his brow at the judge. Morty nodded dumbly, not caring or knowing that the power struggle between him and the inmate has already been won. “So lets cut to the chase a-a-and get on with the main show, shall we?”

Rick didn’t waste any time. He bends Morty over the table skillfully, as if the metal chains that bound his hands weren’t there. He undid the horrible orange pants of his prison attire and let it fall to the floor. He pulls up Morty’s black robes, whistling appreciatively as he took off the judge’s undergarments.

“W-w-well that’s a nice-looking ass, your Honor,” he commented, brushing the rim of Morty’s hole. “I-I-I think y-y-you’re going to be tighter than a virgin. This is going to hurt like hell for you.”

“God!” Morty screams as Rick enters him dry. Rick’s cock was too big and he feels his body was going to break. His eyes were watering from the pain. Then Rick starts to move, and Morty could feel the inmate’s dick rub up against his walls. The feeling of fullness was almost unbearable.

“Too rough?” Rick says, amused. “Wait— let me try this.” Rick changed his angle, thrusting up against Morty once again. The judge feels the inmate’s cock hit something and he sees stars. Before he could ask Rick what he did, Rick thrusts into the same spot, bringing a wave of toe-curling pleasure for Morty. Spotting Morty’s ecstatic expression, he grins, quickening the pace.

“Fuck, Allen, right there! Right fucking there!” Morty pants, his cock growing harder with each thrust from Rick. The judge was completely hard now, his cock leaking precome. His neglected dick was screaming for reprieve. Morty desperately needed to jerk it.

Rick slaps his hand away when it tries to grip his dick. “No,” he said, punctuating it with a particularly hard thrust that made Morty claw at the table for something to hold on to. “I-I-I’m not letting you touch your own cock until you say my name. Say it.”

“A-a-allen?” Morty moans. Rick’s thrusts slowed. “God, why a-a-are you slowing down? Are you trying to kill me?!”

“Say my fucking name!” Rick almost yells. He rams his cock into Morty again, right at his sweet spot. “I-I want to hear y-y-you say it, asshole!”

“Fucking—Rick!” Morty cries, hoping that it would appease the man. It was apparently the right answer because Rick starts pounding into him harder.  Morty hears a hiss of pleasure from the inmate at the judge’s words.

“That’s it, baby, y-y-you know my name.”

Morty was in heaven. “Rick, Rick, Rick,” he chants like it was a prayer, each mention of the inmate’s name eliciting a growl from the man. The slaps of skin against skin and the low murmurs of shared desire intermingled. Morty felt scorching hot. He was so close to coming—just a bit more.

Rick wraps his hand around Morty’s cock and starts pumping speedily, making the judge grit his teeth as more pleasurable sensations washed over him. He thrusts clumsily into the inmate’s hand, in tune with the cock being buried repeatedly into his hole.  The combined stimulation of his dick being pumped and his prostate hit at the same time was enough to send Morty over the edge.

“RICK!” he said with a shout, emptying into Rick’s hands. The other man’s thrusts became erratic as he approached climax. Morty clenched his hole around Rick, and soon the inmate comes in his ass with a grunt, spilling his cum deep into Morty. Rick slips his cock out of him, collapsing on top of the other man. The two huffs in labored breaths, struck speechless for good two minutes.

“M-m-morty…” Rick mumbles. Morty jolts, surprised that the inmate had called him by his name.

“W-w-what happened to ‘your Honor?’” he jokes, willing away the budding feelings for Rick that was slowly blooming in his chest. Rick lays a cuffed hand on top of Morty’s, running a thumb over his knuckles. The inmate catches his eye, a soft expression on his face. Morty’s heart squeezed and the butterflies in his stomach appeared.

Fuck. He was so fucked.

“I-I just came in y-y-your ass, moron. We’re way past pleasantries now.” Rick’s mouth quivered as if he was trying to suppress a smile. “That was… I’ve never… Jesus. I-I can’t believe I’m saying this, but—can y-y-you visit more often? A-a-and… can I call you Morty?”

This was Morty’s chance. His chance to call this a huge mistake and leave, never looking back. He could pretend this never happened. He could skip out with his dignity still intact. No one would believe Rick anyways, after what had happened in the courtroom between them. If Morty was a rational, intelligent person, he’d move on to a normal life and forget all about Rick fucking Allen.

“I-I-I can’t believe I’m saying this too, Rick, but… yes.”


End file.
